Blind Lover
by Supergirrl
Summary: There were many advantages to having a blind lover. Max knew this well.


Yes, I can write normal, cute Maximum Ride stuff. Anyways, this is just a cute little future oneshot, the pairing of which is Miggy, my second favorite pairing for Maximum Ride. I hope you like it, and I hope everyone is appropriately in character. Rated T for some sexual banter and flirting. Nice and cute, the way I rarely write. Enjoy it while you can, folks.

* * *

Max smiled slightly at the weight draped across her waist. The pale arm twitched slightly in the owner's sleep, and Max rolled closer to him. As she did this, she opened her eyes just long enough to catch a glimpse of the digital clock sitting on the cheap wooden night stand.

With a yelp, she sat up straight in bed, startling the blind mutant next to her awake.

"What's going on? We bein' attacked?"

"The baptism is in fifteen minutes!"

"So?"

"If traffic's good, it takes us ten minutes to get there, and we aren't even dressed!"

Max shoved the thin blankets off her body and leaped out of bed. She only had fifteen minutes to get the two of them dressed and downtown for the baptism of Nudge's twin daughters, Tiffany and Krystal. Normally, she wouldn't be so worked up about a long, boring ceremony, the highlight of which was two screaming babies being dunked in water by a man in odd clothing, but Nudge had seemed so excited about it, and the chance to see Nudge, Gazzy, and their admittedly adorable kids was too great to pass up.

Max had removed the oversized t-shirt that constituted as her clothing-Late last night, it had gotten cold in their drafty hotel room, and Max had found and put on the only clothing she could reach from the bed, which was Iggy's discarded shirt-when she noticed that he had gotten out of bed and was now standing about two inches away from her. Placing her hands on the pale chest, she gave him a hard shove that would send a normal human reeling backward, but caused him to take a half-step away from her.

"If you're not going to get dressed, at least go into the bathroom, I'm trying to change."

"You make it sound like I can see anything."

She briefly rooted through an open duffel bag, pulled out a formal-looking pair of pants and a dress shirt, and shoved them into his hands. "It's more the fact that you don't keep your hands to yourself."

"You love me anyways."

He leaned against the wall, sighing. " I don't want to go the the baptism. I just want to stay here and..."

She found her dress shirt and filled in,"Rut like rabbits?"

After a second's pause, he replied," Yeah, sounds about right."

"Sorry, Rabbit-Boy, but since that's what we did yesterday, and last night, and probably will do it again when we get back from the baptism, so I think you can wait."

He was quiet for a second. "What about at the baptism? We can be quiet..."

Max stifled a grin at that. "Don't press your luck. Clothes, now."

"Fine, but when we get back, you're getting the best rutting of your life."

Within five minutes, both parties were dressed and relatively well groomed. Just as they were about to leave the poorly lit hotel room, Max turned and gave Iggy a final pre-baptism inspection. Her eyes moved over his lower body, then torso, then face….

"Your hair's all messed up. Did you even brush it?"

"Last I checked, we didn't own a brush."

Max groaned, and pulled his head down low enough so she could reach his hair, then finger-combed it to until it looked vaguely neat.

As she examined her work, she commented," This is as good as you're gonna get. Come on."

Max gave Iggy what started out as a quick peck on the lips that resulted in him pushing her against the doorframe, with her hands creeping beneath the buttoned formal shirt. After a minute of this, she came to her senses, pulled away, and marched down the hallway, holding his hand.

After sprinting down two sets of stairs and a mad dash through the lobby, the pair found themselves on a city bus that moved as quickly as possible through the New York City traffic. Much to Max's displeasure, she had been given the choice to either take the next bus or ride on the lap of one of her fellow passengers, and had obviously chosen the lap of her fiancé, who had a content smile covering his face for most of the bus ride. Life was as good as was going to ever get for a mutant bird freak. Decent home, decent income, no Erasers, and an extraordinarily attractive fiancé sitting on his lap. If he died and went to heaven right now, it would be a huge disappointment. She sighed, and leaned closer to him. He suddenly got an idea that probably would get him in trouble, but would be completely worth it. He maneuvered his pale hand up her back through the small distance between his chest and Max's back.

Iggy felt the base of her right wing, and moved his hand so it was directly beneath the wing. Her back was very sensitive there, he remembered, and if he pressed like so….

She gave a soft sound of contentment as she leaned into his hand, obviously enjoying the massage. Then, she realized what she was doing, and pulled away. PDA was one of the many things Max despised, and it was right up there with Erasers and mad scientists. Her words on the subject was that she was thrilled that you were so in love with the other party that you felt compelled to suck the other party's face off in the most public locations possible, but she might become so thrilled that it would become necessary for her to castrate one or both parties to reduce the chance of future make-out sessions.

There were definitely benefits to having a blind lover, Max would admit. Having that extra sensitivity and being very aware of the other person's body were all bonuses in bed, and made Iggy all the more appealing to her.

They arrived just as the first notes of the huge pipe organ began to fill the church with their melancholy sound. Thankfully, they went unnoticed and slipped into their prearranged pew before Nudge could comment on the absence of two of her 'siblings', or for her husband to notice that his partner in crime was not present at the baptism of his two precious angels.

Unbeknownst to them was that as they rushed into St. Patrick's cathedral, someone was watching them. The black-haired, brown-eyed mutant had been following them, silently watching over his old best friend and his own love interest.

When Fang had found out that he was not the only one with feelings for Max, and that she did not return his own feelings for her, he had disappeared completely. This was a combination of not wanting to have to watch the love of his life be with another guy, and subconsciously helping Iggy win Max. After all, when Fang had left, who else could she seek comfort in the arms of besides Iggy? It only made sense that without Fang, the two would become a couple.

Now, he watched over them from a distance, ready to step in if something happened that the duo could not handle, though he doubted it would ever happen. _If anything happens to me, take good care of her, Ig, that's the least I would expect of you. _

He watched them through one of the magnificent stained-glass windows he perched next to. They were a perfect couple, and he would never do anything to disturb their happy life together. But watching them wasn't interfering, right?

_I'm watching over you, my perfect Maximum Ride. Always watching, just watching. _

* * *

Review!

O.G.


End file.
